1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of an electronic device having a slot unit for mounting a memory medium at a front thereof.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In the related art, there is an electronic device which is provided with a slot unit for mounting a recording medium such as a compact memory card. The compact memory card can store image data or the like. When the compact memory card is connected to the slot unit, the electronic device can read the image data from the compact memory card. If the electronic device is provided with a recording unit which can record the image on a recording medium, such as a sheet of paper or the like, the image can be recorded on the basis of the read image data. The slot unit has an opening, for example, at the front of the electronic device and the compact memory card is adapted to be inserted from this opening.
In this manner, when the slot unit is provided with the above-described opening, entering of dust or the like into the interior of the opening must be avoided. It is also necessary that the operation to insert and remove the compact memory card into and from the opening can be performed easily. Therefore, the structure of the slot unit to which the memory medium such as the compact memory card is inserted has been improved in various manners. For examples of such improvements, see JP-A-7-282204, JP-A-2002-150225, and JP-A-2004-310496.
Slot units developed in recent years have a plurality of openings into which memory cards of different types can be inserted. In this case, the user has to determine into which opening the corresponding memory card should be inserted.
Therefore, a need has arisen to provide an electronic device where the user can recognize at a glance (1) the position of the slot unit, (2) the positions of the openings provided in the slot unit, and (3) the types of memory medium to be inserted into the openings.